theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaden
} Jaden } Biographical Information Birthdate 14th April, 1632 (Age: 379) Perpetual Age 19 Created By Concealed Status Deceased Occupation Sales Representative Vampire Sheriff Species Vampire Gender Male Height 5'8" (173cm) Hair Color Light Brown Eye Color Gold Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions The Old Ones Becca Terrell Xavier } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Humans } Appearances First Seen Season 4 Last Seen Season 4 Played By Thomas Dekker "I didn't want to bring this upon you Eric, but she commanded that I fulfill my purpose." ~Jaden~ Jaden was a vampire and was a former sheriff of Area 2 (Queens, New York). He has known the The Old Ones during his lifetime upon humanity and remained close to his comrades, especially to his dearest friend Becca, whom he met during they're initiation night into becoming official sheriffs. History Jaden was born on April 14, 1632 in the Surrey, England and raised in most of his life in the United States. He used to be considered a trouble-making individual which was based on his life as a gambler. When Jaden placed an inevitable bet that he knew he couldn't pay his half and once the game concluded, Jaden tried to escape the clutches of a local loan shark. Not being able to escape the loan shark's prescense, Jaden didn't know what he was going to do in the time of help. Without his debt payed, the loan shark unexpectedly was a vampire and transitioned Jaden into the undead. He wanted Jaden to live with the guilt of who he has to become and if he can remain nuetral. Living with his impeccable gift, Jaden lived his life in the darkness with no exceptions needed. During the 1940's, he eventually reloated to New York and became good friends with Eric. Due to their relationship, Eric personally appointed Jaden as sheriff in Area 2, which Jaden became honored at his position in his life. Current Life Jaden was a former sheriff of Area 2 (Queens, New York) and a sales representative for a cellular enterprise. His occupation use to take place in the eastern coast of the borough, which he use to maintain authority in his area of supernaturals. Season 4 Also attending their meeting is Terrell, Becca, and Jaden, whom are the three vampire sheriffs that is responsible for each of their areas of New York. Eric informs them that he should be quickly notified of any incident that occurs in each borough within each day. Understanding and accepting his declaration, the residence begins to oscillate, which the windows continues to disturb themselves. As Eric hears the prescense of Lorena and her three companions whom are Patience and Zyra; Eric loudly announces to take cover, as each window and the entrance door collapses with intriguing turbulences. As Lorena enters the household, she implies The Old Ones to show themselves, which Eric rapidly approaches within distance and informs Lorena that she knows how to make quite an entrance, which Lorena concludes with a intentional grin. With nightfall upon New York City and as a devastating confrontation is about to ignite between The Old Ones and Lorena; Eric and Lorena continue to keep their position. Eric questions Lorena and asks what is the reason why she has returned, which leaves Lorena replying that she believes Eric already knows the answer to that specific question. Eric implies that he's seen that she's casused quite a mess with inflicting pain upon Vincent for no apparent reason. Lorena replies that he has always had it coming due to his sarcastic personality. As Vincent, Michael, Kate, Terrell, Becca, Gordon, and Jaden hold their positions until Eric gives a direct order to initiate, Lorena declares that the war shall begin; which leads to Eric declaring Terrell, Vincent, Becca, Michael, and Jaden to defend themselves as he announces to Kate and Gordon to retreat into hiding until it concludes. As Becca and Terrell tries to attack Patience, she causes pain afflictions on the two, which leaves them in a subsequent state of mind while suffering. Vincent and Michael formed a rapid plot to confuse Zyra, which they both fastly move in different areas around the condominium, which has Zyra easily misunderstood of which to handle. Seeing Michael approach her, she conjures a pain iffliction spell to stop the pace of Michael which doesn't properly work since he is considered an Old One. Unexpectedly approaching her rear view, Vincent propels Zyra and restrains her intensily in the air and threatning to remove her spinal cord if she retalitates. As Jaden views an opening attack on Lorena, he fastly approaches her position, which Eric intentionally orders him not to initiate upon Lorena. With Lorena noticing Jaden's threat, she conjures a necromancing spell against Jaden which she obtains complete control over his mind and Jaden begins to fall upon his knees and implies that she will do as she pleases. Tired of her efficacious intermissions, Eric resists his motives of danger and accelerated towards Lorena fronter position and overpowers her by obstructing her throat tightly, which Lorena places an intense pain infliction upon Eric and Eric implies to her that he's had centuries to become immune to her insignificant inflictions. As Lorena concentrates with enough anger and serenity, while restraining Lorena by her throat, Eric begins to feel the anxiety of her power and he slowly collapses while holding his head and trying to reduce to pain. Lorena confesses to Eric that he's strong but not that strong based on how many exceeding years she has over him and his siblings. While Eric continues to feel that ravaging outcome of Lorena's infliction, Lorena commands Vincent to release Zyra or he'll suffer the same result of her brother, which Vincent gently releases Zyra from his restrainment. Lorena declares to Zyra and Patience that it's time to depart until next time, which Patience replies that she's beginning to enjoy herself while extricating the spell she placed upon Terrell and Becca. Lorena centers in front of Eric, whom he glares at her in return and she states until next time, and the three witches gradually dissipates from the residence. As Eric is released from Lorena infliction, he see's Jaden is still manipulated by the enchantment of Lorena's conjurement. With Terrel, Becca, Vincent, and Michael recovering from the attack, Kate and Gordon returns to the residence as Kate is summoned to return by Michael. As Vincent hints to Eric that trying to help Jaden is not a good idea, Eric slowly declares that Jaden recovers from his mental inprisonment, Jaden ferociously glares at Eric and is threatened by his approach and rapidly grabs a nearby coating wood stand and breks it, which forms a stake. While Eric looking prepared to end his enragement, Jaden fastly approaches Eric and tries to intact him with the wooden stake and Eric quickly appears behind him and incapitates his heart. Falling to his death, Eric implies to Jaden that he apologizes while looking at his recovered family and companions. In Area 3 (which is the perimeter governed by Becca) Michael and Kate forbids of returning to school at the moment to focus on a procedure to keep the remaining vampires within each area subjective and stable upon the restoration of Lorena and her accomplices to aid her. With the sustenance of Michael and Kate to enlighten locals not to distress about their current mythical cataclysm, Terrell and Becca questions each other on how they will come to the aid of their administration (The Old Ones) and withstand their territory which will not be an accessible duty. Terrell implies to Becca that when the time arrives, they will have no choice but to defend the area in which their ancient companions reside because Lorena cannot accomplish what she is prescribed to do because in order to bring harm upon all supernatural beings within each area, she will have to obliberate The Old Ones. Having clear understanding of what he's mentioning, Becca replies that Lorena can't end their complete existence without annihilating the original family. Confounded at the fact that their just now enumerate their history, Michael informs them both that Lorena isn't going to get near the incoming supernatural barriers, due to what would ignite a global desolation, which Michael and his siblings will not let occur. Kate examines on what may be a terrible predicament that could make humans aware of their existence, including witches along with the children of the night. Not thinking of the possibility of that occuring, Michael implies to Kate, Terrell and Becca that as long as they committ to keeping their existence classified and their commonality safe under all circumstances, it shouldn't consort to a problem that will invalidate mortal and immortal lives. As Trinity suspends of consciousness in his compartment, and as he called upon a brief meeting to gather the vampire sheriffs of each area with the help of Selene, whom provided him with his credentials to initiate upon explanation, Eric implicates to Terrell and Becca that he has appointed an upcoming and distinctive immortal who can offer them aid within their area, whom is known as Xavier. Eric briefly explains how he encountered Xavier along the streets and began to help him recover on how to control his craving for human blood. Terrell and Becca implicates that his recommendations meets their standards upon regular policy and welcomes into the family of authority, which Xavier acknowledges their appreciation and begins to clarify what he feels that he can contribute to his contemporary area, which is established in Queens, New York. Engaged in his brief introduction, Eric is unexpectedly dismissed by Selene who informs his that due to the information given to her by Ayana and Jamia, she implies to him that Lorena will begin initiating upon her undertaking and assigned objective once the dawn sets tomorrow night, which Eric relunctantly opposes and states to Selene that it shall begin. With the night that is proclaimed to be considered Lorena's beginning stages of decimating half of the city's vampires, Eric concludes with the induction congregation and informs Xavier, Terrell, and Becca to remain enclosed within their residences until he initiates further notice of how they will benefit emancipating innocent immortals whom captures the sighting of Lorena and her coven. Terrell implies that designating away from their assigned position as they fear the expectance of Lorena, will declare them all as enlightened based on Lorena's expectations, but also insubstantial to defend themselves when that time is upon them. Becca clarifies to Terrell that knowing Eric's assertion of keeping them impervious towards detrimental circumstances and death, it will give them the exhilaration of suggesting estimated perceptions to hold Lorena and her adversaries off as long as possible. As Eric proclaims to hear Xavier's commendations, Xavier elucidates that each of them should occupy their area until further orders have been declared by The Old Ones and to accomodate their vampire residents with any further inquisitions based on how they are going to resist Lorena's manipulations. Observing to them all that if Lorena and her adversaries are able to supervise the minds due to their inevitable abilities, Eric informs them all that since him and his siblings intend on infiltrating her unadvised procedures, they should all be formulated to defend themselves under all contingencies, which Terrell, Becca, and Xavier acknowledge and depart from the domicile to pursue in their assigned commission. Affronting each other at a convenient diner in order to obtain their indescrescent humanity; Terrell, Becca, and Xavier assemble in order to discuss their intended purposes for aiding The Old Ones in their final provocation. Becca implies to them both that without mythical supervision, they will all be vulnerable towards Lorena, along with her conceited companions, whom can obliberate them all. Taking her consideration into account, Xavier implicates that even if their lives were relinquished, due to being defenseless against their enemies, he proclaims that it's worth dying for, due to his loyalty to Eric and the rest of his superior siblings. Positively acknowledging Xavier's allegiance, Terrell informs Becca that once they devoted to their duty of being a sheriff that is consisted of a society of vampires, they gave The Old Ones their oath to protect any borough that seeks benefitation by any means necessary. As Terrell and Xavier decide to give their consent of excluding their duties till' the end of their existence, Becca unintentionally obliges to conform with her alleviate companions in order save humanity from supernatual disturbences. Implicating to Terrell, Becca, and Xavier their assigned positions, Eric demands that they remain unspecified of notice until he gives them any further declarations of when their needed. As the area's sheriffs retains to their assigned duties, Eric notifies Ariana on the location of Dominic, Destiny and Brian, which Ariana implicates that since the full moon is in it's immediate apex, their currently in their transition to shift which is being held at their underground domicile and will meet them upon Lorena's arrival. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Jaden has the ability to switch off his humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Supernatural